Logbuch des Captains
by LumosMist31237
Summary: Das Logbuch einer Verrückten.
1. Star Trek Beyond

A/N: Dies ist das Logbuch einer größenwahnsinnigen Verrückten, die im normalen Leben eigentlich recht bescheiden ist. Die Logbucheinträge sind meiner kleinen Schwester gewidmet, die meine Geschichten einfach nicht mag. Und natürlich dem weltbesten Rudel!

Noch eine Erklärung als Nachtrag: Ich bin vor etwas mehr als drei Jahren an einer Psychose erkrankt und habe seitdem mehr oder weniger komische Vorstellungen. Ein Aspekt meiner Krankheit ist der sogenannte Beziehungswahn, bei dem man Lieder, Nachrichten, Memes, Bilder, Geschichten und Filme auf sich selbst bezieht und oftmal eine tiefere Bedeutung spürt.

Dieses Logbuch ist ein Versuch, meiner Familie und meinen Freunden zu zeigen, wie sich das für mich anfühlt. Die Ereignisse, die ich hier schildere, sind also im übertragenen Sinne autobiografisch zu sehen, auch wenn ich die Zeitlinie immer mal wieder durcheinanderwirbele. Erfreut euch also hier an meinen Erlebnissen auf der anderen Seite der Realität...

* * *

 **Sternzeit:** Keinen blassen Schimmer

 **Eintrag:** Jaylah

Seit acht Jahren vier Monaten und 21 Tagen sitze ich auf dem Planet Altamid fest. Krall hat mein Schiff zerstört, all meine Crewmitglieder sind tot. Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was Krall wirklich ist, aber er ist abgrundtief böse. Er war wohl einst ein Humanoide, doch nun ist sein Herz vom Hass zerfressen. Er plant, die Föderation zu vernichten. Ich habe nie jemanden der Föderation kennengelernt, aber nach allem, was ich über Krall weiß, müssen es wohl die Guten sein.

Krall sucht nach der zweiten Hälfte eines magischen Relikts, das man auf diesem Planeten den Abronath nennt. Der Abronath ist eine Hälfte einer altertümlichen Biowaffe, die von der nativen Bevölerung dieses Planeten entwickelt wurde und jeden Humanoiden desintegrieren kann. Mit dem wieder hergestellten Relikt plant Krall eine Weltraumbasis namens Yorktown anzugreifen und all seine Einwohner zu töten. Nach diesem Test wird er dazu übergehen, die Föderation zu attackieren. Nach allem, was ich über diese Waffe gehört habe, wird er dazu in der Lage sein, die gesamte Föderation vernichtend zu schlagen. Ich muss verhindern, dass er den Besitz dieser Waffe erlangt. Aber ich bin allein. Die native Zivilisation dieses Planeten muss bereits vor Hunderten von Jahren untergegangen sein. Ich habe alte Inschriften in Höhlen studiert und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sich die Zivilisation dieses Planeten selbst mit dem magischen Relikt Abronath direkt in die Hölle befördert hat. Sie haben in Höhlen und auf Tontafeln warnende Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen, deren alte Sprache ich jedoch nur schwer übersetzen kann.

Jetzt lebt auf Altamid nur noch ein Steinzeitvolk, das sich selbst die Ewoks nennt. Ich nenne sie gern die Terror-Teddys. Sie gehen mit Steinschleudern und einfachen Wurfsperen auf die Jagd. Wie ich festgestellt habe, können die Steine sehr schmerzhaft sein. Ich konnte die Ewoks überzeugen, dass ich ihnen freundlich gesinnt bin. Leider können sie kaum sprechen, dafür kochen sie nicht schlecht. Ich mag besonders die Süßspeisen. Natürlich können sie mit ihren lächerlichen Waffen nichts gegen Krall und seine Bande ausrichten. Ich habe versucht ihnen das Lesen beizubringen, aber es ist hoffnungslos. Immer, wenn ich ihnen einen Buchstaben aufsage, fangen sie an laut zu lachen und kugeln sich auf dem Boden herum. Es sind trotzdem treue Gefährten und ich mag sie sehr. Zum Glück lässt Krall sie in Frieden.

Nach meiner Flucht aus der Gefangenschaft habe ich ein altes Raumschiff der Föderation entdeckt, das als einziges nicht von Kralls Schwarmschiffen zerstört worden ist. Ich habe die Logbücher und Pläne studiert und das Schiff nach besten Wissen und Gewissen wieder flugfähig gemacht. Es heißt USS Franklin, ich nenne es liebevoll Schrottkiste. Gestern habe ich herausgefunden, wie ich selbst Logbucheinträge machen kann. Heute Nachmittag habe ich micht entschieden, genau dies zu tun. Leider kann ich allein die Schrottkiste unmöglich fliegen. Für den Fall, dass Krall ein Raumschiff der Föderation auf diesen Planeten lockt (welches natürlich von seinen Schwarmschiffen sofort vollkommen vernichtet wird), und dessen Crew wie durch ein Wunder den darauf folgenden Absturz auf diesen Planeten überlebt, können wir mit Schrottkiste den Kampf gegen Krall aufnehmen. Oder so ähnlich.

 **Nachtrag:**

 **Sternzeit:** Genau dieselbe Sternzeit + 3 Stunden 46 Minuten und 22 Sekunden

Ich habe Berechnungen angestellt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass in den nächsten einhundert Jahren ein Raumschiff der Föderation auf diesen verdammten Planeten eine Bruchlandung macht und seine Crew den Absturz überlebt, liegen bei Pi mal Daumenkreuz 0.000000031415. Für alle Doofen: Das ist verdammt unwahrscheinlich. Bleiben mir nur noch die Ewoks.

Fazit: ICH BIN AM ARSCH!


	2. Die Heiligtümer des Todes

**Sternzeit:** ?

 **Eintrag:** Severus Snape

Ich habe ein Päckchen erhalten, heute morgen. Die Eule flog direkt auf das Fensterbrett des Schulleiterbüros und starrte mich von dort so lange an, bis ich sie hereinließ. Das Päckchen passte gerade auf meine Handfläche. Es war nicht sonderlich schwer. Eine Stunde lag es bereits ungeöffnet auf meinem Schreibtisch.

Ich starrte es an.

Es starrte zurück.

Es ist außergewöhnlich, welche Ängste ein Mensch im Angesicht eines solch profanen Gegenstands entwickeln konnte. Ich kannte die Handschrift. Und selbst wenn ich sie nicht gekannt hätte, wäre der Absender offensichtlich gewesen. Stand doch auf dem braunen Packpapier in mitternachtsschwarzer Tinte: Von Albus lch profanen Gegenstands entwickeln konnte. Angesicht und starrte mich von dort so lange an, bis ich sie herein.Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Und auf der anderen Seite, in eben derselben mitternachtsschwarzen Tinte: An Severus Snape.

Albus Percival Wulfirc Brian Dumbledore war tot. Er starb durch meine Hand. Und doch hatte der größte aller Zauberer es geschafft, mich an meinem ersten Tag als Schulleiter von Hogwarts durch diese einfache Geste derart zu verletzen, dass ich seit genau einer Stunde kaum Luft bekam.

Ich fühlte mich beobachtet. Das Portrait des alten weißen Mannes mit seinem langen Bart hing genau hinter mir. Ich wusste, dass der Alte schlief. Es konnte noch Tage dauern, bis das Portrait schließlich zum Leben erwachte. Der Gedanke daran jagte mir eine Gänsehaut über die Arme.

Mechanisch fingerten meine Finger nach dem rauen Flachsband, lösten den doppelten Knoten, suchten die scharfe Kante des Papiers und rissen es herunter. Eine kleine mahagonifarbene Holzkiste kam zum Vorschein, die sich ohne Weiteres öffnen ließ. In der Holzkiste lag – auf ein wenig Holzwolle gebettet – eine Münze. Ich holte sie mit unsteter Hand heraus und legte sie vor mir auf den Tisch.

Ich wusste genau, dass sich noch ein Brief in dem Kästchen befand, denn ich habe das mehrmals gefaltete Papier, das mit einem Fixierzauber gerade unter dem Deckel angeheftet worden war, gleich beim Öffnen bemerkt. Dennoch ignorierte ich die Botschaft des alten Mannes für weitere fünfzehn Minuten.

Ich hatte Angst. Vor einem Toten.

Natürlich wußte ich schon vorher, dass mich Albus Dumbledore für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen würde. Ich hätte jedoch nicht gedacht, dass der Alte mir derart nachsetzen würde. Ich holte das Papier heraus und entfaltete es.

 _Lieber Severus!_

 _Ich nehme an, dass du wie geplant, den Posten des Schulleiters von Hogwarts übernommen hast. Ich möchte mich nun mit einer äußert wichtigen Bitte an dich wenden. Wie du sicher leicht nachvollziehen kannst, werde ich dieses Jahr nicht in der Lage sein, persönlich meine Wette auf den Sieg eines Teams bei der Quidditchmeisterschaft von Hogwarts zu plazieren. Da es mir jedoch ein persönliches Anliegen ist, genau dies zu tun, möchte ich dich bitten, an meiner statt meinen Wetteinsatz bei Sybill Trelawney abzugeben._

 _Mein Tip für dieses Jahr: Sieg Hufflepuff_

 _Herzlichste Grüße und viel Glück,_

 _Albus_

Auch jetzt noch, da ich dieses Zeilen in mein Tagebuch schreibe, kann ich mich erinnern, wie in jenem Moment alle Kraft von mir wich. Eine Art von Hilflosigkeit übermannte mich. Und Wut.

Voldemort hatte das Ministerium übernommen. Seine Todesser waren überall. Und das Einzige, woran der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten denken konnte, war sein Wetteinsatz bei der alljährlichen Quidditchwette der Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts. Wer gab schon einen Dreck darauf, welches Haus in diesem Jahr die Quidditchmeisterschaft gewann! Sie würden froh sein können, wenn sie am Ende des Jahres noch am Leben waren.

Ich habe so viele Fragen. Dringliche Fragen. Überlebenswichtige Fragen.

Und dann dies! Fand der Alte das irgendwie witzig?

Mir ist aber nicht zum Lachen zu Mute!


	3. Platons Höhle

Platons Höhle

 **Sternzeit:** Was sind Sterne?

 **Eintrag:** Der, der immer Schuld hat

Sehr geehrter Herr Platon!

Vor Kurzem habe ich Ihre Aufzeichnungen gefunden und sie genau studiert. Ihre Geschichte hat eine Saite bei mir zum Klingen gebrachte, die ich in mir nicht vermutet hätte.

Der stete Ton klingt noch immer nach und so langsam fängt er an mich zu stören. Ich habe versucht ihn mit lauter Musik zu übertönen, aber es hat nicht geholfen. Auch die Verwendung von Ohrenstöpseln brachte nicht den gewünschten Erfolg. Was kann ich dagegen tun? Bitte helfen Sie mir!

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Der, der immer Schuld hat

* * *

A/N: Natürlich freue ich mich wie immer über Reviews


	4. Der Zauberer der Smaragdenstadt

**Sternzeit:** 22.07. 2011 (?)

 **Eintrag:** Elli Smith

Mein guter weiser Scheuch!

Du würdest dich wundern, wie alt und grau ich geworden bin. Aber meine Träume sind so groß wie damals und noch immer stecke ich voller verrückter Ideen. Du wirst dich sicher fragen, was aus mir geworden ist. Natürlich, denn du bist ganz bestimmt neugierig wie immer. Nun, meine Mutter wollte, dass ich Lehrerin werde, weil es etwas Solides ist, mein Vater schlug vor, dass ich Wirtschaft studiere, da man mit diesem Wissen viel Geld verdienen kann.

NATÜRLICH bin ich Ingenieur geworden, du alter Naseweis! Ich bin doch nicht dumm! Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, wie sehr du dich über diese Wahl wundern musst, aber ich kann dir berichten, dass auf dieser Seite der allumspannenden Berge auch Frauen technische Berufe erlernen können.

Du weißt, dass ich dich leider nicht mehr im Wunderland besuchen kann, doch, mein lieber Freund, ich hatte kürzlich eine noch bessere Idee. Lieber Scheuch, du musst dich auf den Weg machen über die allumspannenden Berge! Ja, du hast recht gehört. Es ist mein voller Ernst! Drei Mal habe ich mich mit meinen Freunden auf die Reise gemacht, um dir bei dem Kampf gegen die bösen Mächte des Wunderlandes zu helfen. Du kannst dich sicher noch genau daran erinnern! Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass auch ihr uns bei den Problemen unserer Welt helft. Ich müsste nun wohl all unsere Probleme aufzählen, um einen weniger weisen Mann als dich zu überzeugen, doch du kennst mich gut, alter Freund. Ich würde diese Bitte nicht ohne Not an dich richten. Vertrau mir einfach und mache dich sogleich auf den Weg.

Natürlich sollst du dich nicht allein auf diese gefährliche Reise wagen. Ganz im Gegenteil bitte ich dich, so viele Freunde wie möglich mitzubringen: Den eisernen Holzfäller mit seinem großen Herzen, den mutigen Löwen (so er hoffentlich noch lebt), die Mäusekönigin Ramina mit ihrem ganzen wunderbaren Volk, die fliegenden Affen, die schlaue Kaggi-Karr mit ihrer schnellen Vogelstaffette, den edlen Karfax, die Erzgräber, die Springer, die Zwinkerer und natürlich alle Ingenieure und Techniker, die du nur finden kannst.

Vielleicht kannst du gar die weisen Feen Willina und Stella bitten, uns zu helfen. Ich hatte leider vergessen nachzufragen, was sie tagein tagaus im Zauberland so treiben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich schon irgendwie nützlich machen können.

Selbst ein paar Holzsoldaten könnten wir gut gebrauchen. Und ja … natürlich Urfin, den hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Ich habe von Onkel Charlie erfahren, dass er ein guter Mensch geworden ist und euch mit einigen seiner Ideen weiterhelfen konnte. Ideen sind immer gut.

Nur die Käuer kannst du gern im Wunderland lassen. Davon haben wir auf dieser Seite der Berge leider selbst genug.

Ich will derweil nicht untätig bleiben. Ich werde meine Cousin Fred besuchen, und natürlich Ann und Tim. Ich habe schon meinen Wolfshund Atty in meinen Plan eingeweiht. Er hat sich so wild vor Freude im Kreis gedreht, dass er am Ende einfach umgekippt ist. Ich habe mir das Lachen nicht verkneifen können und mein treuer Gefährte hat mich danach noch eine ganze Weile ziemlich beleidigt angeschaut.

Nun gut, ich möchte meinen Brief für heute schließen. Ich will auf mein Glück vertrauen und werde eine Flaschenpost in den Fluss hinter meinem Haus werfen. Mit ein wenig Glück wird meine Nachricht dich bald erreichen.

Hoffnungsvolle Grüße,

Deine Elli


	5. Ich - Einfach unverbesserlich

**Sternzeit:** Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit…

 **Eintrag:** Ich – Einfach unverbesserlich

„Schau mal, ein leckerer Apfel!"

„Banana…"

„Nein, yummi yummi Apfel. Hmmm. Lecker!"

„Banana!"

„Ein Apfel. Mit guten Vitaminen, Mineralstoffen, Ballaststoffen, wichtigen Spurenelementen und einem klitzekleinen Funken Weisheit…"

„Ba-na-na."

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was gut für dich ist. Iss jetzt den Apfel oder ich werd' wirklich, wirklich böse!"

„Banana, Banana, Banana!"

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich böse werde? Willst du das? Nein, das willst du ganz bestimmt nicht!"

„Bbbbbaaaannnaannaa."

„FRISS JETZT AUF DER STELLE DEN VERDAMMTEN APFEL!"

„BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

A/N: Nach einer wahren Geschichte. Eure Lumos

ps:

Ich wünsche mir wirklich Reviews. So ungefähr 10.000 Stück.

\- gutes Review: "Weiter so!"

\- besseres Review: "Geil, weiter soooo !11!1!"

\- ausgezeichnetes Review: "BOAH! Weiter so. Ick liebe dir!1!1!"


	6. Platons Höhle 2

**Sternzeit:** Was sind Sterne?

 **Eintrag:** Der, der immer Schuld hat.

Sehr geehrter Herr Platon,

ich muss mich bei Ihnen beschweren! Was haben Sie nur mit mir angestellt? Der eindringliche Ton, der sich nach dem Lesen Ihrer Geschichte in meinem Kopf einstellte, möchte einfach nicht ausklingen. Seit einigen Monaten verfolgt er mich – aufs Klo, unter die Dusche, ins Bett... Ich bitte Sie, ich muss diesen Ton loswerden. Am besten noch heute.

Sie sagen, dass ein verwegener Gedanke eine Saite in meinem Hirn zum Schwingen gebracht haben könnte und dass ich diesen Gedanken sogleich niederschreiben soll, bevor er vielleicht verloren geht. Aber Herr Platon, das Schreiben liegt mir überhaupt nicht. Ein Denker bin ich vielleicht, doch noch lange kein Dichter. Und ich habe auch nicht vor einer zu werden.

Mir reicht es völlig, einen guten Gedanken gedacht zu haben und mich daran zu erfreuen. Ich muss mich mit meiner Meinung nicht bei anderen aufdrängen – zumal auf meine bescheidenen Ideen ganz sicher niemand wartet. Sollen andere sich mit der Schreiberei abmühen, ich habe wirklich Besseres zu tun!

Nehmen Sie den Gedanken zurück, ich kann ihn wirklich nicht gebrauchen!

Mit freundlichem Gruß,

Der, der immer Schuld hat


	7. Die andere Seite der Realität

A/N: Diese Geschichte ist sicher weniger bekannt, daher möchte ich sie meinen Lesern umso eindringlicher ans Herz legen. Sie ist dem Buch „Die andere Seite der Realität" der wunderbaren A.P. Glonn (attack09) nachempfunden. Es ist eine Geschichte, die mehr als viele andere, mein Gefühl beschreibt, auf der anderen Seite der Realität gefangen zu sein.

Also, atty, das hier ist für dich. Und, und, und … ich möchte ein Review. Sonst schmolle ich bis Weihnachten. Und das willst du nicht wirklich.

* * *

 **Sternzeit:** Tag X + 3 Jahre

 **Eintrag:** Aspen, Seth: Second Class Inspector, Metropolitan Police, London

Sie werden den Geschehnissen keinen Glauben schenken, und doch halte ich es für meine Pflicht, Sie davon zu unterrichten. Ich bin mit meiner Kraft am Ende und ich hoffe, dass diese meine Aufzeichnungen helfen werden, den Kampf gegen Jack The Ripper fortzusetzen, sollte ich demnächst das Zeitliche segnen.

Vor ziemlich genau drei Jahren bin ich Jack The Ripper durch halb Whitechapel gefolgt, über den großen Teich und auch darüber hinaus, weit darüber hinaus: bis zur anderen Seite der Realität.

Heute bin ich nicht mehr sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war. Ich dachte, ich brauche die Herausforderung eines Serienmörders. Doch die bestialischen Morde waren nur der Anfang. Ich habe mich auf eine Sache eingelassen, die mehrere Nummer zu groß für mich allein ist.

Aber noch einmal zu der einen Stelle, die alles verändert hat, und die mit meinen kargen sprachlichen Mitteln nur schwer begreiflich zu machen ist: Bei hellerlichtem Tage bin ich dem Scharlatan Tumblety gefolgt, um ihn zu stellen. Schon damals spürte ich, dass mit diesem Mann etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Doch ich hörte nicht auf meine Instinkte.

Tumblety lockte mich in eine Art Treibsand, der mich nach und nach ganz verschluckte. Ich war sicher, mein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen, doch von einem Moment auf den anderen war ich von Wasser umgeben. Ich kämpfte mich mit letzter Kraft an die Oberfläche und musste feststellen, dass es Nacht war. Es war ein nahezu unglaublicher Vorgang, doch verwandte ich meine letzte Kraft darauf, ans Ufer zu gelangen, und hatte keine Zeit, mich über diesen Fakt zu wundern.

Entkräftet brach ich am Ufer zusammen. Tumblety suchte mich auf. Nein, er suchte mich heim. Vor meinen Augen wandelte er seine Gestalt und ich sah, dass es Jack The Ripper war. Ich sehe sein höhnisches Lächeln immer noch vor mir, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er schimpfte mich einen Glengall – ein Mann dem jeder Funken Magie abgeht. Ich muss gestehen, ich habe keine Ahnung von Magie, Tumblety hatte Recht. Und bis zu jenem Zeitpunkt hätte ich wohl jedem, der an die Macht der Magie glaubt, einen Tölpel geschimpft.

Doch nun bin ich hier. Seit drei Jahren lebe ich auf der anderen Seite der Realität. Ruhelos habe ich diese Welt durchstreift, auf der Suche nach anderen Menschen. Ich habe verlassene Dörfer gefunden, verlassene Städte, gar ein ganzes Schloss. Keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Eine Zeitlang habe ich mich in einer gemütlichen Hütte niedergelassen, die ich auf meinen Streifzügen im Wald entdeckt hatte. Von den Bewohnern war keine Spur zu finden, doch die heimelige Atmosphäre dieser bescheidenen Behausung tat einiges dazu, meine angeschlagenen Nerven zu beruhigen.

Aber ich wusste, dass dies keine Lösung auf Dauer sein würde. Jack The Ripper ist irgendwo da draußen, und ich spüre wie seine Macht von Tag zu Tag stärker wird. Ich habe ihn seit jenem Tag meines Eintreffens auf der anderen Seite der Realität nicht wieder gesehen, aber er wohnt in meinen Gedanken und sieht mir dabei zu, wie ich langsam an dieser Einsamkeit zu Grunde gehe.

Dies ist wahrlich eine grausame Art zu verrecken, aber ich wäre nicht Seth Aspen, wenn ich jetzt schon aufgeben würde. Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich neue Freunde gefunden habe:

Etwas mehr als ein Jahr nach meiner Ankunft war ich mitten im tiefsten Winter auf einem meiner Streifzüge in einen Bach gefallen. Ich konnte mich trotz der reißenden Strömung ans Ufer retten, doch war ich meilenweit von meiner Unterkunft entfernt und hatte keine Möglichkeit, mir trockene Kleidung zu beschaffen.

Plötzlich nahm ich eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahr. Ein Wolf war lautlos neben mir aufgetaucht, ein großer, atmender, lebender Wolf, mit einem Fell von der Farbe frisch gefallenen Schnees, und Augen … nun ja, ich bemerke, dass ich abschweife. Die hoch gezogenen Lefzen, die gekräuselte Nase, die gezeigten Zähne und das dumpfe Knurren, zeigten mir, dass jede falsche Bewegung mein Ende bedeuten konnte. Ich möchte den langen Prozess der Annäherung an dieser Stelle nicht im Detail beschreiben, denn sie würden nichts zum Inhalt meines Berichtes beitragen, aber man kann zumindest erkennen, dass ich diese brenzlige Situation offensichtlich überlebt habe.

Doch mehr noch, der Wolf und sein ganzes Rudel haben mich aufgenommen. In jenem Moment, als ich mein Zittern nicht mehr länger unterdrücken konnte, nahm sich der erste Wolf – der Anführer des Rudels war – meiner an und tat etwas Seltsames. Der Alpha drückte seinen großen Kopf gegen mein Bein, stupste ihn mit der Schnauze an, immer wieder, bis ich endlich begriff. Der Wolf wollte mir helfen. Das ganze Rudel schloss im Halbkreis auf, kam immer dichter, bis ich ihre Wärme spüren konnte. Ich tat das Undenkbare. Langsam streckte ich meine Hand aus, und als sie nicht sofort abgebissen wurde, strich ich behutsam durch das dichte, weiße Fell des Alphatieres. Als hätte ich endlich getan, was der Wolf von mir wollte, ließ er von mir ab und lud mich förmlich ein, mich an ihm zu wärmen.

Das Rudel hat mir das Leben gerettet und seit jenem Tag hege ich ein tiefes Gefühl der Verbundenheit für diese wunderbaren Tiere, von denen jedes eine ganz eigene Persönlichkeit besitzt. Ich kann berichten, dass ihre Gemeinschaft das Letzte ist, was mich in diesen Zeiten nicht aufgeben lässt. Und manchmal tue ich Sachen, die Baker die Tränen vor Lachen in die Augen treiben würde. Ja, ich gestehe: Ich, Seth Aspen, habe in meinem Rudel mit dem Wind geheult, so laut und voller Inbrunst, dass mir die Lungen wehtaten. Ich habe vor Schmerz lachen müssen, und die Vorstellung, dass irgendjemand auf der richtigen Seite des Lebens mein Geheule hören würde, gab mir vor allem eines … Hoffnung.

Dew und Harris – was vermisse ich diese zwei Deppen. Chief Inspector West, Abberline … Chandler … egal. Ich, der mit Menschen selten klar kommt, vermisse einen jeden von ihnen. Und Baker, John W. Baker. Ich brauche dich, mehr als jemals zuvor.

Ich werde diese Nachricht in einer gut verschlossenen Flasche in eben jenem See versenken, in dem ich das erste Mal aufgetaucht bin. Ich hoffe inständig, dass sie den Weg auf die andere Seite der Realität findet und von einem Menschen mit einem Mindestmaß an Intelligenz gefunden wird. Was dann geschehen wird, mag ich mir nicht ausmalen. Denn wer sollte nicht – im Angesicht dieser völlig unglaublichen Begebenheiten – meinen Verstand anzweifeln. Deshalb kann ich den Finder nur bitten, meine Aufzeichnungen an John W. Baker, wohnhaft in London, zu überbringen.

Baker! John! Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, bitte glaube an mich! Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Du weißt, welche völlig abstrusen Erlebnisse mir schon widerfahren sind. Ich weiß, dass diese Geschichte alles übertrifft, was du an abstrusen Geschichten von mir hinnehmen musstest. Aber, John, du kennst meinen analytischen Verstand. Und dir ist bewusst, dass es mir völlig an jener Art von Phantasie mangelt, um mir solch eine Geschichte auszudenken. Bitte, finde mich und organisiere Verstärkung! Das Schicksal der Welt hängt davon ab, dass du mir glaubst!

S. A.


	8. Der Affenstern

A/N: „Der Affenstern" von Peter Abraham ist ein bemerkenswertes Kinderbuch – das beste, das mir je unter die Finger gekommen ist. Bei keinem anderen Buch habe ich so sehr das Gefühl, dass MEINE Geschichte erzählt wird. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt Carola genauso doll wie ich. Eure Lumos

* * *

 **Sternzeit:** Fünf vor Zwölf

 **Eintrag:** Carola Hufflattich

Hannibal!

Frag nicht, wie ich in den Kommandoraum dieser riesigen Radioantenne gelangt bin, es ist eine lange Geschichte. Aber mein Zeitfenster beträgt maximal 30 Minuten, dann muss ich schleunigst wieder von hier verschwinden. Also, nur ganz kurz zu mir: Ich bin Carola Huflattich, morgen 39 Jahre, Ingenieur. Das sollte bei dir ein kleines Licht aufgehen lassen. Ich habe dich vor Jahren auf deinem verdammten Affenstern besucht, zusammen mit Willi Neuenhagen, Emmi Winter, Stefan Wedekind und Gudrun Wetterschlag. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Badewanne mit dem Sonnenweltraumsegel? Das waren wir. Wir haben uns WIRKLICH bemüht, euch bei eurem riesigen Problem zu helfen... Naja, du wirst dich sicher erinnern, wie die Geschichte ausgegangen ist. Wir haben das Geheimnis des Affensterns nicht lösen können.

Ich kann mich trotzdem durchaus an deinen zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck erinnern, als du uns schließlich mit dem hart verdienten Stiefmütterchen auf die Heimreise geschickt hast, und ich werde den Verdacht nicht los, dass du mehr wusstest, als du uns damals sagen wolltest. Tja, und deshalb sende ich heute, was das Zeug hält. Und zwar auf allen Tonleitern, die mir einfallen.

Du wirst nicht glauben, was auf der Erde – unserem Planeten – passiert ist. Irgendwelche Idioten haben sie angezündet, in der Hoffnung, dass daraus ein riesengroßer Diamant wird. Überall wachsen die Flammensümpfe, das Meer wird stündlich wärmer, und kein Mensch tut etwas dagegen. Aber ich wäre nicht Carola Huflattich, wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, worauf das alles hinausläuft. Schließlich habe ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen!

Hannibal, wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Ich habe diese Antenne genau auf die Sonne ausgerichtet – hab irgendwo gelesen, dass das funktionieren soll. Ich kann mich leider nur noch an die Melodie von a=a und A=A erinnern, und hoffe, dass reicht aus, um dich wissen zu lassen, dass diese Übertragung für dich bestimmt ist. Ich wünschte Emmi Winter wäre hier, die die Sprache der Töne im Schlaf beherrscht, dann hätte ich eine sinnvollere Nachricht in den Äther geschickt. ABER (und wenn du das hier liest, wirst du wohl irgendwie von selbst darauf gekommen sein), ich habe die Melodie amplitudenmoduliert. Jaaa, für etwas Komplizierteres hatte ich wirklich keinen Nerv. Du bist ein schlauer Kerl, und ich hoffe, dass du mittlerweile das Geheimnis des Affensterns kennst und uns weiterhelfen kannst.

Ich habe die alte Mannschaft (sogar Gudrun und Stefan!) zu meinem Geburtstag eingeladen. Alle vier auf einmal. Das wird die grandioseste Party der letzten Jahre. Wenn die mein neues Raumschiff sehen, werden sie Augen machen! Die alte Badewanne reicht für uns nicht mehr aus! Ich habe Willi auf Bing gegoogelt und ein Foto gefunden. Mann, ist der fett geworden! Mir wurde schlagartig klar, dass wir etwas Größeres brauchen. Sofort habe ich im Internet so einen großen Swimmingpool bestellt. Ich habe die Silberfolie, eine Plasteplane, massig Kaugummi und große Alditüten für die Luft. Das wird bestimmt spitze!

Mein Vater hat vor vier Monaten noch ein paar ganz alte Samen von den Stiefmütterchen der Sorte Strahlende Valencia im Keller gefunden. Nur drei Samen sind gekeimt, aber ich habe die kleinen Pflänzchen wie meinen Augapfel gehütet und letzte Woche sind die ersten drei Blüten aufgegangen.

Hanibal, du musst deinen Hufeisenmagneten anstellen, sonst rauschen wir noch aus Versehen am Affenstern vorbei. Ich werde nach den drei Sonnen Ausschau halten und sogar ein Foto von ihnen schießen, damit ihr auf eurem Affenstern seht, dass sie wirklich noch da sind.

Alles wie geplant,

deine Carola


	9. Platons Höhle 3

**Sternzeit:** Das ist doch wirklich ärgerlich! Kann mir niemand erklären, was Sterne sind?

 **Eintrag:** Der, der immer Schuld hat

Sehr geehrter Herr Platon!

Ich habe die letzten drei Tage genauestens in mich hineingehört und muss gestehen, Sie hatten Recht. (Wahrscheinlich hören Sie das öfter, aber ein wenig Schmeichelei hat nur selten geschadet.) Ich war selbst überrascht von meiner Entdeckung, aber der eindringliche Ton ist in Wirklichkeit ein Gedanke. Besonders verwegen kam mir der Gedanke nicht vor; es war eher eine nette Idee zu einer Geschichte.

Nun kann ich wohl behaupten, dass es schon genug schlechte Geschichtenschreiber auf dieser Welt gibt, da bräuchte ich nicht auch noch meinen Senf hinzuzugeben. Doch je länger ich über meine Idee nachdenke, umso besser gefällt sie mir. Ich habe nun schon die ein oder andere Stunde über den möglichen Inhalt meiner Geschichte nachgedacht und bin der Meinung, dass es eine vortreffliche Feuergeschichte werden könnte. Um ehrlich zu sein, baut meine Idee auf einer anderen Feuergeschichte auf; mir etwas ganz und gar Neues auszudenken, liegt leider außerhalb meiner kreativen Möglichkeiten.

So will ich nun eine Feuergeschichte über Mut, Freundschaft und natürlich die Liebe schreiben. Ja, es könnte eine unglaubliche Liebesgeschichte werden – allein der Gedanke daran erfreut mich zutiefst. Da ich mir aber denken kann, dass Sie an einer Feuergeschichte nur wenig Interesse zeigen würden, möchte ich Sie an dieser Stelle beruhigen, denn ich werde hier und da einen weisen Satz einfügen, damit der geneigte Leser etwas daraus lernen kann. Die weisen Sätze möchte ich hierzu aus meinen Lieblingsgeschichten entleihen, sodass mir hoffentlich kein grober Fehler unterlaufen wird.

Herr Platon! Ich habe Ihr Höhlengleichnis und Ihre Skizze noch immer vor Augen, so sehr, dass mich schon mancher Alptraum plagte. Was für einen gräulichen Zustand Sie beschreiben! An einer Höhlenwand angekettete Menschen, die nicht einmal ihren Kopf wenden können, damit Sie den ganzen Tag die wie von Zauberhand geschaffenen Schattengeschichten anschauen. In Ihrem Höhlengleichnis reiht sich wirklich ein großes Unglück an das nächste, und der Einzige, der in der Lage wäre, an der misslichen Situation etwas zu ändern, wird am Ende gemeuchelt.

Was sind Sie nur für ein schrecklicher Pessimist! Ja genau das sind Sie. Ein Miesepeter! Wie kann man die Welt nur so schwarz malen, dass einem das Herz darüber ganz schwer wird. Werfen Sie doch einmal einen genauen Blick auf meine Höhle und Sie werden leicht erkennen, wie viel sich in den letzten gut 2000 Jahren geändert hat:

Bereits zu Beginn wird Ihnen auffallen, dass nur noch wenige Menschen an der Höhlenwand kurz angekettet sind. Die Ketten sind so lang geworden, dass man bequem in der Höhle umherlaufen kann. Die meisten Menschen wissen nicht einmal, dass sie noch angekettet sind, da sie nicht das Verlangen verspüren, wirklich weit zu laufen. Es gibt sogar Menschen, die ihre Ketten aus freiem Willen abgelegt haben. Ich gehöre ebenfalls dazu und bin jeden Tag dankbar über diese Freiheit, auch wenn ich kaum dazu komme, viel in der Höhle umherzureisen. Doch wenigstens in Gedanken bin ich frei und kann dort jeden Ort besuchen, der mir in den Sinn kommt.

In unserer Höhle kann auch jedermann seinen Kopf wenden, wohin es ihm gelüstet. Ich muss gestehen, es ist etwas komisch anzusehen, doch die meisten Menschen entscheiden sich sehr früh für nur eine Richtung und schauen dann tagein tagaus entweder nur nach rechts oder nur nach links. Ich hingegen bin etwas aus der Art geschlagen. Ich schaue zwar am liebsten nach links, weil mir diese Seite farbenfroher erscheint, aber wenn an besonders tristen Tagen schaue ich so weit nach rechts, dass mir selbst angst und bange wird. Nun, in diesem Fall versuche ich mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich ein guter Mensch sein will, und das hat noch jedes Mal geholfen.

Es gibt auch besondere Stunden, an denen ich nach oben oder nach unten schaue. Aber an Decke und Boden hat sich seit tausenden Jahren nicht viel geändert. Dort gibt es außer rauem Gestein nicht viel zu sehen.

Ich hoffe, ich konnte Sie mit meinen Zeilen davon überzeugen, dass es in unserer Geschichte doch vorangeht. Und glauben Sie mir, wenn wir noch einmal 2000 Jahre warten, wird irgendeine neugierige Seele auch den Ausgang aus der Höhle finden, den Sie in Ihrem Text beschrieben haben.

So es denn diesen Ausgang gibt. Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch, aber ich bin ganz sicher, dass wir Menschen schon jeden Winkel unserer Höhle abgelaufen sind und bis jetzt hat keiner einen solchen entdeckt.

Nichts für ungut,

Der, der immer Schuld hat

* * *

A/N: Gibt es vielleicht Philosophen unter euch, die mir ein Review schreiben wollen? Wenn nicht, reicht mir auch ein kurzes Dankeschön. Eure Lumos!


	10. Der Affenstern 2

**Sternzeit:** Vier vor Zwölf

 **Eintrag:** Carola Huflattich

Lieber Hanibal,

hast du mein Signal nicht empfangen? Oder war die Amplitudenmodulation zu kompliziert? Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich einen Putzjob in diesem Radioantennenverein angenommen, damit ich immer mal an die heilige Antenne rankomme.

Zwischen dem ganzen Geputze habe ich nur wenig Zeit, um ein bisschen an den Knöpfchen zu drehen. Beziehungsweise gibt es hier eigentlich nicht viele Knöpfe, ist nämlich alles computergesteuert. Frag lieber nicht, wie ich an das Passwort gekommen bin. Ist eine lange Geschichte…

Ich frage aber so langsam, wie lange ich hier noch putzen muss, bevor du mir antwortest? Hast du deinen Supermagneten schon in Betrieb genommen? Den Swimmingpool habe ich letzte Woche aufgebaut. War gar nicht so einfach, ihn ohne Wasser stabil zu bekommen. Aber ich habe es geschafft. War echt arschkalt, so mitten im Winter. Die Plane habe ich auch schon fixiert, mittlerweile hat sie der Wind aber schon drei Mal wieder abgerissen.

Mein Geburtstag war ein totaler Reinfall. Niemand ist gekommen. Willi Neuenhagen nicht, Emmi Winter nicht, Gudrun Wetterschlag nicht und Stefan Wedekind gleich dreimal nicht. Willi hat wahrscheinlich nicht ins Auto gepasst, so fett wie der ist. Aber Emmi … vielleicht ist ihr etwas Wichtiges dazwischen gekommen. Ich habe Stefan Wedekind bei Bing gegoogelt. Der ist Versicherungsvertreter. So richtig mit Anzug und Schlips und allem drum und dran. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob er der Richtige für die Mission Huflattich wäre.

Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich sogar Schokoladenmuffins zu meinem Geburtstag gebacken. Naja, die haben auch allein geschmeckt. Ich habe mich dann entschlossen, einen kleinen Testflug mit dem Swimmingpool zu unternehmen. Kann ja nicht schaden vor so einer langen Reise. Vorsichtshalber habe ich nur ein Stiefmütterchen mit rausgenommen, damit die mir nicht alle auf einmal erfrieren.

Eine ganze halbe Stunde habe ich in meinem Raumschiff gehockt. Zum Glück hatte ich ein Kissen mit, sonst wäre mir schon nach fünf Minuten der Arsch abgefroren. Der Swimmingpool hat sich kein Stück bewegt. Dann sind die Nachbarn vorbeigekommen und haben gegafft. Blöde Affen! Nimm's nicht persönlich, das sagt man hier so.

Was soll ich nur tun? Ich kann doch nicht allein auf die Expedition Huflattich gehen. Und du hattest versprochen, dass mir die anderen Glattaffen helfen würden!? Aber wer?

Meinst du, ich soll auf den Dautz warten? Aber wie lange noch? Es ist doch schon vier Minuten vor Zwölf!

Lieber Hanibal, sag Bescheid, wann der Dautz so ungefähr zu erwarten ist. Und wenn er dann da ist, kann er sich mal bei mir melden.

Alles wie gehabt,

Carola


	11. Der Zauberer der Smaragdenstadt 2

**Sternzeit:** 27.07. 2012

 **Eintrag:** Elli Smith

Lieber dreimalweiser Scheuch,

an Tagen wie diesem wünschte ich mir, ich wäre so dreimalweise wie du, mein Freund. Ich bin zwar auch nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen, aber so langsam weiß ich keinen Rat mehr.

Mein Plan, Verbündete für den Kampf gegen die vielen Probleme unserer Welt zu finden, war bis jetzt nicht sehr erfolgreich. Im letzten Monat habe ich meine Schwester Ann und ihren Mann Tim besucht, weil sie mir von allen immer am enthusiastischsten erschienen waren. Ich habe ihnen die Dringlichkeit meines Vorhabens geschildert, und auch, dass ich versucht habe, Kontakt mit dem Wunderland aufzunehmen.

Was haben die beiden gelacht. Anfangs hat Ann während meiner Erzählung nur leise gekichert, doch schon bald lachten beide so lauthals, dass ihnen die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr. Ich erinnere mich, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, wie die beiden auf ihren solarbetriebenen Maultieren durch die große Wüste bis ins Wunderland geritten sind, um gegen Urfin und seine Maranen zu kämpfen.

Aber sie hatten ihre eigene Geschichte vergessen! Und Ann meinte doch allen Ernstes, es seien nur fellbezogenen Schaukelpferde gewesen, auf denen sie und Tim in unserer Wohnstube um die Wette geschaukelt hätten. Was für ein ausgemachter Unsinn! Schaukelpferde! Ich weiß noch genau, dass ich grün vor Neid war, als ich von den mechanischen Wundertieren erfahren habe. Meine Schwester war ein wirkliches Glückkind mit ihrem treuen Maultier, während ich doch auf meiner ersten Reise in einem bescheuerten bescheidenen Wohnwagen ins Wunderland geflogen bin.

Auch bei meinem Cousin Fred hatte ich kein Glück. Er hat sich zwar das Lachen verkniffen, als ich ihm von unserer Reise zu den sieben unterirdischen Königen erzählte, meinte dann aber, dass ich wohl damals bei meinem Besuch zu viel von seinen Spezialkeksen gegessen hätte. Natürlich habe ich das nicht! Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass da was drin ist!

Ich wäre wohl schon vor Gram vergangen, hätte ich nicht vor drei Tagen Onkel Charlie getroffen. Er war sogleich begeistert von meinen Ideen und hat mir seine Unterstützung zugesagt. Nun musst du aber wissen, dass Onkel Charlie nicht mehr der Jüngste ist. Seit seinem Schlaganfall im letzten Jahr sabbert er ein bisschen, aber seine Geschichten sind immer noch so voller Feuer, dass mir ganz warm ums Herz ward.

Onkel Charlie mag kein großer Seefahrer mehr sein, und natürlich kann er mich nicht mehr drei Meter hoch in die Luft werfen, aber sollten wir demnächst ein Wüstenschiff brauchen, wird er nicht ruhen, bis er das Schiff mit meiner Hilfe zusammengezimmert hat.

Glaube mir, lieber Scheuch, auch wenn die Situation nicht allzu rosig aussieht, werde ich nicht verzagen. Onkel Charlie und ich werden uns auf die Suche nach dem großen Goodwin machen. Wenn irgendein Mensch diesseits der allumspannenden Berge sich mit der Zauberei auskennt, dann er.

Auf meinen letzten Brief an dich habe ich leider noch keine Antwort erhalten. Natürlich nicht. Die Flaschenpost ist sicher nicht die schnellste. Ich werde dennoch auch dieses Mal auf mein Glück vertrauen und meine Nachricht in einer gut verkorkten Flasche an dich senden.

Sei gegrüßt und geküsst,

Deine Elli

* * *

A/N: Liebe Leser! Auch wenn ich ein kleines bisschen verrückt bin, freue ich mich durchaus über ganz normale Reviews. Und über verrückte Reviews freue ich mich auch. Und selbst über Kritik freue ich mich. Solange nur jemand mal Piep sagt. Eure Lumos.


	12. Platons Höhle 4

**Sternzeit:** Ich weigere mich, weiter über Sterne nachzudenken. Dazu ist mir meine Zeit zu schade.

 **Eintrag:** Der, der immer Schuld hat

Werter Herr Platon,

ich bin immer wieder positiv überrascht, wenn ich eine Antwort auf meine Briefe von Ihnen erhalte. Natürlich kann ich nicht sagen, ob Sie heutzutage noch viele Zuschriften bekommen, aber Ihre wohl durchdachten Fragen bestärken mich in dem Gefühl, dass Sie ein gewisses Interesse an meinen Berichten zeigen.

Wobei mir nicht entgangen ist, dass Sie keine einzige Frage zu meiner Feuergeschichte gestellt haben. Muss ich mich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass große Philosophen, wie Sie es einer sind, mit solchen Geschichten nicht viel anfangen können?

Nun, ich hätte mich abfinden können, aber Ihr offensichtliches Desinteresse hat meinen Ehrgeiz angestachelt. Ich habe lange über meine Geschichte nachgedacht und bin zu der Einsicht gekommen, dass eine Feuergeschichte vielleicht doch nicht der rechte Rahmen für meine ernsthafteren Überlegungen sei. Deshalb entschloss ich mich gestern nach dem Abendbrot stattdessen eine Geschichte von Feuer und Eis zu schreiben. Wie alle Geschichten dieser Art wird es um den Kampf von Gut gegen Böse gehen. Allerdings will ich es meinen Lesern nicht allzu leicht machen. Sollen sie doch selbst herausfinden, wer die Helden und die Antihelden der Geschichte sind. Ich will es ihnen nicht verraten.

Ich bin selbst noch etwas mitgenommen, wenn ich an die Größe meines Vorhabens denke, aber – was Sie vielleicht nicht wissen – Rom wurde auch nicht an einem Tag erbaut. Ob ich nun Monate oder Jahre brauche, um die Geschichte zu beenden, ist mir vollkommen gleich.

Nun aber zu Ihren Fragen. Sie haben völlig richtig erkannt, dass es zuweilen etwas lästig sein kann, den ganzen Tag entweder nur nach links oder nur nach rechts zu blicken. Mit Ihrem brillanten Geiste haben Sie auch gleich das größte Problem an diesem Verhalten ausgemacht. Sobald diese Menschen auf ein Hindernis stoßen, sind sie völlig verwirrt. Einige besonders helle Köpfe schaffen es dann, sich eine paar Schritte seitwärts zu bewegen, aber es dauert meist nicht lang, bevor sie über ihre eigenen Beine stolpern und auf die Nase fallen. Besonders zu bedauern sind diejenigen Menschen, die bereits eine Höhlenwand erreicht haben und immer wieder verbissen gegen diese anrennen. Das geht oft Wochen, ja gar Monate so, bis sie völlig niedergeschlagen und ohne Hoffnung von ihrem Tun ablassen und ganz, ganz vorsichtig rückwärts laufen. Man braucht in der Tat nicht lange darauf zu warten, bis auch diese Tölpel der Länge nach hinschlagen.

Ich mag mich nicht allzu offensichtlich über diese Menschen lustig machen, auch ich habe schon Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden der Realität machen müssen.

Sie fragen, ob es auch Menschen gibt, die nach vorn schauen. Nach vorn, auf die große Felswand mit den Schattengeschichten. Nun, ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas anderes behaupten, aber natürlich gibt es noch Menschen, die Liebhaber der uralten Geschichten sind. Auch wenn ich selbst gestehen muss, dass ich sie ziemlich öde finde. Hat sich doch seit vielen Jahrhunderten an der großen Felswand nichts mehr getan.

Ich vermute, ganz unter uns gesagt, dass die Liebhaber der Schattengeschichten sich Streichhölzer in die Augen stecken, damit ihnen die Lider beim Zuschauen nicht zuklappen. Sonst würde doch niemand diese Tortur durchstehen, ohne dabei einzuschlafen.

Sie haben auch gefragt, ob es Menschen gibt, die nach hinten schauen. Ich muss gestehen, ich verstehe Ihre Frage nicht ganz. Wo soll dieses „hinten" sein? Es gibt hier nur rechts, links, vorn, oben und unten. So ist es schon immer gewesen und wenn es anders wäre, hätte es sicher längst jemand bemerkt.

Ich habe natürlich Ihre Höhlenskizze noch vor meinem geistigen Auge und mir ist klar, dass Sie meinen, dass eine solche Richtung existieren müsste. Ihr Herren Philosophen habt doch immer wieder die komischsten Gedanken! Mit Verlaub, lieber Herr Platon, wir normalen Menschen haben uns an diesen abgehobenen Unsinn der Philosopherei mittlerweile gewöhnt und schenken ihm nur wenig Beachtung.

Auch von einem „Befreier" ist weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Mir ist schon klar geworden, dass Sie auf eine solche Lichtgestalt hoffen, aber wenn Sie meine ehrliche Meinung hören wollen: Kein Mensch muss befreit werden. Es liegt in der Entscheidung eines jeden Einzelnen seine Fesseln abzulegen oder eben nicht.

Und sollte ein Mensch einmal mehr eine geistreiche Idee haben, so wird sich die Idee über kurz oder lang auch durchsetzen. Auf diesem Wege hat sich unsere Welt schon seit Jahr und Tag zum Besseren gewandelt. Zumindest grob durchschnittlich betrachtet. Und mag es auch sein, dass so manches Mal die Zeit für eine besonders verwegene Idee nicht reif war, so muss man in diesem Fall der Welt nur Zeit lassen, um sich an den neuen Gedanken zu gewöhnen.

Und ich kann heute mit Stolz berichten, dass in meinem Teil der Höhle schon lange niemand mehr wegen einer Idee erschlagen wurde.

Mit freundlichsten Grüßen,

Der, der immer Schuld hat


	13. Die Heiligtümer des Todes 2

A/N: Auch wenn diese Geschichte nicht allzu viele Fans hat, werde ich mich bemühen zukünftig nicht allzu viel Zeit zwischen den Updates verstreichen zu lassen. Viel Spaß mit den neuen Kapitel, eure Lumos!

an Guest: Erst einmal vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich möchte dir gern berichten, dass es mir zur Zeit sehr gut geht. Und ich kann sehr gut verkraften, falls du mir nicht glauben solltest. Genieße einfach die Geschichte und natürlich freue ich mich auch weiterhin über dein Feedback.

* * *

 **Sternzeit:** ?

 **Eintrag:** Severus Snape

Werde ich mich an die Blicke der anderen Menschen je gewöhnen können? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals besonders beliebt gewesen zu sein, doch der Hass, der mir nun in dieser Schule entgegen schlägt, übertrifft meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Die stumme Anklage ist zweifellos bedrückender als jeder ausgesprochene Vorwurf. Wobei ich selbst mein größter Ankläger bin. Habe ich das Richtige getan? Diese Frage stelle ich mir immer wieder. Dabei weiß ich, dass sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt niemand beantworten kann. Erst die Zukunft wird zeigen, ob der Plan Dumbledores von Erfolg gekrönt sein wird. Aber wie erfolgreich kann ein Plan schon sein, wenn er den Tod eines großen Menschen beinhaltet? Ich weiß, dass ich bei Albus' Entscheidung, frühzeitig aus dem Leben zu scheiden, kaum eine Rolle gespielt habe. Seine Pläne waren immer größer als ein einzelnes Menschenschicksal.

Eine sinnvolle Erklärung des alten Mannes wäre dennoch schön gewesen. Vielleicht hätte sie meine jetzige Situation erträglicher gestaltet, hätte ich mich doch wenigstens an vernünftigen Argumenten festhalten können. So bleiben wir nur meine eigenen Zweifel und die hasserfüllten Blicke meiner Mitmenschen.

Umso erstaunter war ich, als letzte Woche Sonntag Sybill Trewlaney den Wetteinsatz Dumbledores ohne zu zögern annahm. Als hätte sie geahnt, dass dieser Augenblick kommen würde. Ja, es schien sogar, als hätte sie mich erwartet. Seelenruhig hatte sie ihr Büchlein für die Quidditchwetten aufgeschlagen und Albus' Namen und seinen Wetteinsatz für Hufflepuff in der diesjährigen Liste vermerkt, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt, das Tote auf die Schulmeisterschaft wetten. Und darüber hinaus fand Trelawney es nicht im Mindesten ungewöhnlich, dass der Mörder die Wette seines Opfers platzierte.

Sie vergaß nicht zu erwähnen, dass Hufflepuff in der Geschichte Hogwarts die Quidditchmeisterschaft der vier Häuser noch kein einziges Mal gewinnen konnte und dass laut Vorhersage der großen Cassandra Trelawney ein Sieg auch in den nächsten 177 Jahren nicht zu erwarten sei. Nun, ich erinnere mich an die Vorhersage der alten Cassandra selbst noch gut genug, aber ich konnte nicht umhin, Dumbledore seinen letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen, mag er auch noch so idiotisch sein. Immerhin beinhaltet er keinen Mord, wofür ich wohl schon dankbar sein sollte.


	14. Star Trek Beyond 2

**Sternzeit:** Fucking App!

 **Eintrag:** Jaylah

Logbucheinträge sind wohl nicht so mein Ding. Ich bin in den letzten Wochen nicht zum Schreiben gekommen, da ich damit beschäftigt war, die USS Franklin zu putzen. Hab die Brücke gewischt, die Screens auf Hochglanz poliert und sogar die Sichtfenster im gesamten Achterdeck geledert. In der Lobby funktioniert seit fünf Tagen das Romantiklicht in Orange-Violett. Außerdem habe ich eine Sitzgruppe zusammen mit den Ewoks mit grünem Plüsch überzogen. Noch ein paar schöne Dekopflanzen und es sieht dort aus wie in einem hayperbitanischen Puff.

Vor vierzehn Tagen ist es mir gelungen, die Kabine von Captain Balthazar Edison zu öffnen. Der dreistufige Türcode war nicht zu knacken, deshalb musste ich den Türmechanismus direkt ansteuern. Das war erstaunlich einfach. Die Menschen nutzen ein uraltes Ferengie-Design, das mit jeder billigen Eulerspule zu manipulieren ist. Okay, jetzt geht die Tür zwar nicht mehr zu, aber ich schlafe eh gern bei offenem Fenster. Bin nämlich mit Sack und Pack dort eingezogen, nachdem ich herausgefunden hatte, dass die Matratze auf dem Bett immer noch ganz hervorragend ist. Außerdem ist es auf dem gesamten Schiff mit Abstand die größte Kabine.

Ich habe so meine liebe Mühe mit dem Hauptcomputer. Er weigert sich beharrlich, mir den Zugriff auf die Kommandofunktionen Stufe 27 zu geben, dabei habe ich schon 12 Mal im Schach gegen ihn gewonnen. Entertainment und Officeanwendungen funktionieren. Die Kalenderapp habe ich immer noch nicht ganz durchdrungen. Sie zählt stur in Zeiteinheiten der Erde anstatt den intergalaktischen Nebula-Kalender zu verwenden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man die Einheiten umstellen kann, die Anleitung ist ausgerechnet in Bifargi und auf die Übersetzungsapp hat anscheinend nur der Kommunikationsoffizier Zugriff. Die spinnen, die Menschen!

Vor fünf Wochen habe ich beschlossen, dass heute mein Geburtstag ist. 2260 Jahre, 3 Monate und 22 Tage nach dem Geburtstag von irgendeiner Jesus. Die Ewok haben die Idee von Geburtstag anfangs nicht ganz verstanden, aber als sie dann erfuhren, dass es Geschenke und leckeren Kuchen gibt, wollte jeder einen Geburtstag haben. Hätte ich nur meinen Mund gehalten!

Nun waren meine kleinen Terror-Teddys wegen der anstehenden Geburtstagsfeier in den letzten Tagen so durch den Wind, dass ich sie kaum zum Lesenüben motivieren konnte. Um überhaupt ein paar kleine Erfolge verbuchen zu können, haben wir angefangen unsere Namen zu tanzen. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass nun alle unbedingt Achim heißen wollen, weil der Tanz aus irgendeinem mir nicht ersichtlichen Grund so furchtbar komisch ist, dass jedes Mal ein riesengroßes Gelächter ausbricht, sobald wir beim ‚i' angelangt sind.

Hoffentlich fällt bald eine ausgebildete Crew der Föderation vom Himmel. Ich halt das nicht mehr lange aus. Und an meinem Geburtstag ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit für dieses Ereignis doch sicher mindestens 0.00000031415.

Fazit: Ich bin am Arsch!


	15. Platons Höhle 5

**Sternzeit:** Nun habe ich doch über die Sterne nachgedacht und ärgere mich darüber. Jetzt noch über die Zeit nachzudenken, würde mir wohl den Verstand rauben.

 **Eintrag:** Der, der immer Schuld hat

Werter Herr Platon,

ich habe Ihnen länger nicht geschrieben, deshalb möchte ich mich hiermit in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen. Allerdings möchte ich es mit der Entschuldigung auch nicht übertreiben, denn ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie meine belanglosen Briefe überhaupt nicht vermisst haben.

Nun aber bin ich mit meinem Latein derart am Ende, dass ich mich mit einem Problem an einen alten Griechen wenden möchte. (Das wären dann Sie, wie Sie sich sicher schon gedacht haben.)

Ich habe eine kleine Schwester, die mir sehr am Herzen liegt. So viele Gemeinsamkeiten wir auch haben, so könnten wir unterschiedlicher kaum sein. Dennoch empfinde ich es als großes Glück, unsere Träume und Geschichten teilen zu können, selbst wenn die Kommunikation nicht immer einfach ist.

Nun hat es sich begeben, dass meine Schwester die Schattengeschichten vorn an der Felswand für sich entdeckt hat. Auch wenn ich selbst den Geschichten kaum etwas abgewinnen kann, bemühte ich mich sehr Interesse an ihren Überlegungen zu zeigen. Leider stellte es sich heraus, dass nach einiger Zeit all Ihre Träume und Geschichten nur noch von Schattengeschichten handelten. Selbst ihr Leben schien nach und nach zu einer dieser Geschichten zu werden, und sie selbst zu einem dunklen Schatten.

Eines Tages stellte ich bestürzt fest, dass sie sich mit einer kurzen Kette an einen großen Fels gekettet hatte. Sie wolle ab jetzt nur noch von an die große Felswand schauen, erzählte sie freudig. Und auch, dass sie sich noch nie so frei, so glücklich und auch so über alle Dinge erhaben gefühlt habe.

Mein lieber Herr Platon, ich habe diese kleine Höhlenwelt, in der wir leben, noch nie sonderlich gut verstanden. Doch ab diesem Tage verstand ich sie noch weniger. Wie kann man denn von Freiheit reden, wenn man doch an einen Stein gekettet ist und den Blick kaum noch von der großen Felswand abwenden kann?

Reden ist nun alles, was mir und meiner Schwester geblieben ist. Doch von Tag zu Tag wird es schwerer. Sie kennt nur das eine Thema, doch Ich verstehe nichts von den Schattengeschichten!

Natürlich mein Herr Platon, kann ich mir schon selbst ausmalen, was Sie mir jetzt antworten werden. Wie soll ich auch die Schattengeschichten verstehen, wenn ich sie überhaupt nicht kenne? Ach, ich sehe schon, wohin das Ganze führen wird … wenn ich meine kleine Schwester nicht verlieren will, werde ich wohl oder übel den uralten Geschichten lauschen müssen.

Wenn sie doch nur nicht so öde wären.

Auf mein Gejammer hin wird es wohl kaum eine Antwort geben, doch wie Sie sehen, haben Sie mir bereits geholfen.

So oder so,

mit freundlichen Gruße,

Der, der immer Schuld hat


End file.
